supremorblxofftopicfandomcom-20200214-history
ToySackboyLBP2/Bonzibuddy696969
bonzibuddy696969 was a mysterious user who joined OT on August 8th, 2015. A fan club was made for him by Sekron1 on September 5th, 2015, and currently has 12 members. However, the club is currently on hiatus. In late-December of 2015, it was announced that his main was ToySackboyLBP2. Full History Post-2015 History The bonzibuddy696969 account joined ROBLOX on August 7th, 2015, but didn't start posting until August 8th. He started out by posting a thread about how he could answer any question, so people started asking him things and getting him to do stuff and the thread got 77 replies. The next day, on August 9th, he posted a second thread, allowing even more people to ask him stuff. This thread got 29 replies. He also joined many OT parties, and gained many friends across the OT community. He posted a few times on August 10th, but then something happened: he became inactive, and didn't post or login to ROBLOX until August 29th. As soon as he logged into ROBLOX, he went to an OT party hosted by GFink. He made even more new friends there. Eventually, a third thread was made by Bonzi, about how he was back to answer more questions. After that, he mainly made "Bonzi Draws" threads, where he draws the first 3 people to reply. On September 21st, he got banned for a week for an unknown reason (even Bonzi himself doesn't know why he got banned, as it never showed the reason he got banned on the banned page), and all of his threads got Content Deleted. His alt, ayylmao696969, also got deleted on September 23rd for unknown reasons, Bonzi says. Bonzi got terminated on October 2nd, apparently for a joke thread. One of his alts, bonzibuddy69696969, has now been turned into his new main. On December 11th, 2015, he stated that his original Bonzi account was a character he created. He gained a somewhat cult following, with over 3 OTers listing Bonzi in their top 3 OTers lists, and his fan club gaining over 10 members. Bonzi's "Death" On November 13th, 2015, Bonzi had a text message conversation with IRL friend and OTer ToySackboyLBP2, stating he was near one of the terror sites in Paris as terrorist attacks were happening. Toy eventually lost contact with Bonzi, and Toy stated that Bonzi might of died. On November 21th, Bonzi started posting again on OT, and made an apology stating that it was a prank that his friend wanted him to do. Surprisingly, Bonzi didn't get a lot of hate for this, most likely because of how sincere his apology was. BANZI BANZI is Bonzi's fictional religion. This religion is even compatible with atheism. The place of worship is the BANZI Shrine, built by Bonzi. The Holy Book is the BANZI Chronicles, a book currently under construction. If you are part of the BANZI religion, you are required to pray to BANZI hourly or be subjected to cringe videos and watch all of the YouTube Rewind videos. The Truth On December 18th, bonzibuddy69696969 was deleted after having an argument with NovemberComingFire. After posting a short thread on his alt 6bonzi69buddy9 saying he was banned, he was deleted once again. Bonzi then didn't post for a full day, before posting on his TheEmojiOTer account that he had sent an appeal. After the appeal was declined, Bonzi quit for about 2 weeks. On December 28th, ToySackboyLBP2 sent a message to FoxerzXD saying he was Bonzi, and explained why he made the Bonzi accounts. Foxerz was shocked, and posted the entire message conversation on OT. Bonzi's Main His main's identity was debated many times. Most people thought it was TheMajesticForce, however others think it's Crispello. These are the people OT originally associated with Bonzi's main: * TheMajesticForce '- Bonzi himself stated he was Majestic's main, however it turns out he just said it to get tools in an OT PBS. Despite him admitting he was lying, many people are still convinced that Bonzi is her alt. * '''TheMathjesticForce '- Bonzi also stated in a plug.dj room that he was Mathjestic's main, but he was just lying again. * 'Crispello '- Bonzi has created at least 2 threads constantly praising Crispello, but it turns out that he made the threads because Crispello told him to in his Q&A threads. * 'FemaleGuestReturns '- Bonzi used to be in a "relationship" with Female, so a few have suspected that she is his main. ToySackboyLBP2 was also suspected to be Bonzi's main, and it was later revealed that Toy indeed was the owner of the Bonzi accounts. Fan Accounts As of April 2016, there are six accounts on ROBLOX named after Bonzi that aren't actually owned by him: * Banzibuddy696969 * BonziBuddyLicksKids * bonzibuddy6969696969 * bonzibuddy707070 * BonziBuddySixtyNine * bonzi_buddy696969 Account List Bonzi had many accounts over his 4-month long time on OT. Here is a list of them: # bonzibuddy696969 for a troll thread # moonman696969 for inappropriate username # ayylmao696969 for inappropriate ASCII art # bonzibuddy69696969 for a troll thread # 6bonzi69buddy9 for talking about bans # TheEmojiOTer # bonzlbuddy6969696969 after Bonzi quit Types Of Threads On OT, Bonzi posted many different types of threads. Here is a list of the most recurring genres of threads he posted: ''Q&A Threads'' Threads 1-7, along with all of Bonzi's other posts and threads were CD'd and locked for an unknown reason, so this list keeps the original thread titles. Series 1 # I am Bonzi Buddy. I am your personal friend! 8, 2015 (Thread was deleted for unknown reasons) # Bonzi Buddy's OT Adventure: Day 2 9, 2015 # Bonzi's Second OT Experiment: Ask Me Questions! 29, 2015 # Bonzi's Opinions! 30, 2015 # I'm Bonzi Buddy! Ask me anything. 30, 2015 # Ask me, the wonderful Bonzi questions! 30, 2015 # I am Bonzi Buddy. Ask me anything! #7 5, 2015 Series 2 # Bonzi is bored, ask me anything. 7, 2015 # I am Bonzi. Ask me anything!!! 10, 2015 (Thread is lost) # I am Bonzi. Ask me anything! 12, 2015 # I am Bonzi. Ask me anything!! 13, 2015 ''Bonzi Draws Threads'' # Bonzi Draws: Episode 1 # Bonzi Draws: Episode 2 # Bonzi Draws: Episode 3 # Bonzi Draws: Episode 4 on his alt, ayylmao696969 ''The OT Therapist Threads''''' In September of 2015 Bonzi created a thread for people to say their problems so that he could fix them after taking a few psychology classes at school. The thread was lost in the forums after his original account got deleted. On December 7, Bonzi posted a sequel thread on his new alt. * OT Therapy Session: Episode 2 Siggies Bonzi had a wide variety of signatures. Here are just some of them: * 3.7.1 Loading siggy... "THAS MAD OUT OF ORDER" * THAS MAD OUT OF ORDER * #BANZIForPresident2016 * #VoteForBonzi2015 Trivia * Bonzi has 4 alts, bonzibuddy69696969, ayylmao69696969, 6bonzi69buddy9, and TheEmojiOTer. The first three are all deleted, however.